In The Kitchen
by TeaPartiesInWonderland
Summary: Lingering feelings between Eddie and Patricia are just reluctant to disappear after all that's happened. But what happens when these feelings suddenly make a reappearance, one last time?


_I Don't own House of Anubis. Also this is a Peddie one shot that is taking place later in season 3. HAPPY PEDDIE ONE SHOT DAY! Also just thought I'd mention Piper is visiting because she get's her march break early or some crap. Hope you enjoy!_

Patricia sat in the corner of her bedroom with headphones in her ears allowing her to block out the rest of the world. She just wanted to sit in peace and think. That's when her door opened loudly enough for Patricia to hear through _Of Monsters Of Men_. She'd been trying to forget about the fact Piper had randomly decided to appear again. She knew that she could get in trouble for this accident. It wasn't her fault after all? Piper had came to her. She frowned as she turned her music louder trying to erase all her thoughts. She then heard the door open quite loudly, She turned to glare at whomever had just disturbed her, When she saw Joy walk in with Fabian. Her cinnamon coloured eyes glimmer adoringly as she gazed up at him. Patricia let out a loud scoff escape her throat as she raised a eyebrow up at the pair of them. Fabian moved away from her leaving a giant mass of space from where they used to be touching. Joy quickly whispered something in his ear and then slipped a quick peck on his cheek. He awkwardly waved goodbye as he let a slow smile appear on his face and his face began to turn into a rosy pink colour. He bit his lip while waving "Bye" one more time nearly missing the door frame as he slammed it shut.

Joy let out a airy laugh as she collapsed down on her bed quickly. She sighed as she tilted her head looking over at Patricia who seemed to be glaring at her. "What" She asked as she sat up leaning against the mahogany bed frame throwing her hands up slightly.

Patricia shrugged her shoulders as she yanked her headphones out quietly then let out a small yet devious smile "So I thought you were over Fabian? You didn't look over him. In fact you were _all over him_" She laughed

"I'm not all over him" Joy replied defensively "He needed help finding a book! Besides am I not allowed to help a friend?" She asked sitting up and crossing her arms when the bathroom door opened Piper stepped out. Joy shot her a look "What is Piper doing here again?" She asked

"He is certainly not a friend the way you're looking at him" Patricia said as she pulled her hair into tightly knit side braid "Besides do what you want, I'm getting a snack"

"I'll fill you in on the rest of the details about,what happened at the library when you're back and you tell me what you're sister is doing here!" Joy called sliding her legs off the left side of the bed getting up

"Sure, Sure" Patricia called in a rush as she threw the door open stomping down the hallway until she finally reached the kitchen. She smiled as she slipped in assuming it was empty but even better "Eddie-Free". She sighed as she noticed a certain blonde haired and hazel eyed boy staring at her directly in the eye. She kept eye contact, she refused to let him win and look away. Patricia knew he wasn't trying to compete with her but everything that Eddie did just seemed to be a challenge to her.

He pushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes with his right hand and diverted his attention back to the sandwich he'd just made himself. She hid back a smug smile, as she grabbed a cookie off the polished silver platter that Trudy had set out. She took a dainty bite trying not to watch him out of the corner of her eye. She knew she'd overreacted with the whole orange juice in KT's face thing but he said he was over it. But if he was over it, why was it so awkward between them anytime they weren't discussing sibuna.

"Hey" He said casually moving a tad bit closer to Patricia as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans. She frowned biting her lip as she thought of a smart reply to say but the witty remark she ended up saying was "Nice sandwich you got there" Usually she was quick on her feet to think of something, it wasn't like her to blank out like this. But then when she was with Eddie it was like he purposely screwed with what ever she originally thought. He always used to challenge her every thought, now they were just like a piece of stale bread ; disappointing and ugly.

"Yeah" He said with food still in his wide mouth. Patricia shot him a disgusted look "You know you're supposed to wait till you're finished eating to talk"

"What's the fun in that?" He asked shrugging with a smirk

"Not fun but you keep everyone around you from puking" She said rolling her eyes

"Whatever" He said attempting to push the food down his throat faster "Besides I'd watch you're tone there I saw you smuggle Piper in, ... for the second time" He said with a raised eyebrow

"You saw nothing" She growled in a low throaty voice

"No I just saw two Patricia's. I think that could get you suspended or expelled. Smuggled in twin sister and hid her in the house... again" He said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes

She quickly backed him up against a wall "You tell anyone, you die" She said with a glare that could cut through diamonds.

"But what do I get in return?" He asked with a sly smirk

She frowned she knew where this was going but she couldn't stop it. They broke up? She'd rather it be awkward with them again then they date. It doesn't workout both of them have there personalities and they just don't mix. She let out a small reply of "Nothing" as she tried to ignore the fact he smelled fresh kind of like pine trees. The way his hair flopped effortlessly in front of his eyes. His sly smirk creeping on his face was irresistible it was so cocky, so annoying yet she couldn't help but find it the most attractive smile she'd ever witness on earth.

"Well that doesn't sound fair" He said in a hushed whisper and he moved even closer towards her leaning down slightly. She smiled as her lips met his with a passion and need she hadn't felt in the rest of there kisses when they had dated. His lips moved quickly passing through her body like electricity. She felt his hands playing with her hair but it was only a nudging reminder. This just felt so god yet so wrong everything so wrong. She couldn't feel this way, they broke up. This shouldn't be happening but she pushed it aside. She'd bathe in the moment while she still had it to linger on.

She let out a breath of air as they moved out of the kitchen there lips still not able to find space from one another as they ended up in Eddie's room. He frowned backing her into a wall. She let out a wince of pain trying to ignore the new throbbing sensation in her back after being shoved into a bookcase. She let out a small giggle as Eddie removed the sheer material that supplied as her shirt. Leaving her in a ink black lacy bra as her hands moved quickly tugging his short off with ease. She locked lips with him once more energized by a sudden desire surging through every inch of her body.

Suddenly the wooden swung door opened with a creaking sound. Patricia gasped practically jumping away from Eddie as she met the dark and bewildered eyes of a shocked Fabian. "I'm sorry" Patricia said trying to fight down the blush that was creeping into her cheeks "It's alright, here" Eddie said in a rushed tone his face rivalling the growing hue of Fabian's, as he quickly handed Patricia her shirt back. She slipped it on quickly and practically ran out.

Eddie looked over at Fabian with a guilty smile coming on his face. "So you and Patricia are back on?" Fabian asked nervously "Who knows" Eddie laughed shrugging his shoulders slightly


End file.
